Ultimate Object World (Revamped)
Credit to User:Video Game Master for the idea! Yterbium can help too. Rules # You can edit. However, get this. All edits will be reviewed from me, I will set it free or revert it. # Do not vandalize this. Vandalizing will equal PUNISHMENT! Editors (Ask in the comments to be a Editor!) NLG343 (Manager) InfinityBlade (Leader) VGM (Co-Leader) Yterbium Wiseisback Bumblebee BFDI is the Best the real lizzy tiger AwesomeAquamarine TheTwistedMangle Brownfamily1108 Kaija the Braixen Prologue the finale of UOW. ???: They thought I was dead. But they are wrong. Today, I shall start my revenge! sets off a explosive, blowing up the set. MePhone: Wait a minute, Gelatin is dead. So Fan, you are the winner. Fan: Yes! Announcer: Wait, MePhone, should we restart the season? Fan: What? MePhone: Sure. We just need to wait for morning. Episode 1a: Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah Stayin Alive! MePhone4: Hello everyone, welcome back. me and Announcer will host, anyways, the contestants are Firey, Leafy, Bubble, Flower, Spongy, Rocky, Ice Cube, David, Pencil, Tennis Ball, Blocky, Pen, Eraser, Match, Snowball, Coiny, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Needle, Pin, Woody, Gelatin, Book, Ruby, Fries, Bomby, Yellow Face, Puffball, Dora, Donut, OJ, Taco, Paper, Pickle, Bow, Apple, Marshmallow, Bomb, Paintbrush, Salt, Lightbulb, Pepper, Balloon, Nickel, Knife, Baseball, Fan, Suitcase, Microphone, Soap, Test Tube, Cheesy, Yin-Yang, Dough, Box, Trophy, Cherries and Tissues. Announcer: Wait, I don't see Bow, Balloon, Gelatin and Puffball. Where could they- *breathes* Oh right. They're dead... Pin: I've got this. (Uses HPRC to bring Bow, Balloon, Gelatin and Puffball back to life) Bow: Wait a minute! This isn't Narnia! Mephone4: So, lets start the challenge. OJ: Isn't it going to be another one of those... Announcer: Yep. OJ: Oh god. MePhone4: Whoever stays on the balance beam gets to pick the teams. OJ: Oh no! Not this kind of challenge! Firey: I hate water. MePhone4: And..... Start. Yellow Face: BUY PAPER SLIPS TODAY! *Slips and falls* Tissues: Goys moy condiSHAWN is even worse goys *Sneezes, hitting Gelatin and Pickle and knocking them off* Rocky: *barfs, which pops Balloon and hits Coiny, who falls* Soap: GERMS!!!! *punts Rocky off the beam, then pushes Tissues off, before Tissues fell off, he pushed Dough* Dough: WHAT THE PEEEEEEEARRRRRRR?!!! Firey: Yes. Coiny is down! Bow: *pushes Woody off the beam, then falls off the beam* Blocky: Wow, how weak. Trophy: Hahahahaha!! *pops Bubble, then pushes Dora and Leafy off the beam* Knife: Grrrr!!! *pushes Trophy, hitting David, Lightbulb, Salt, Pepper, Microphone and Cheesy, which fall off* Bubble: *pops* Knife: Whoops. Bubble: *revives* Bubble: How dare you! *runs to Knife, but pops again* Marshmallow: *stares straight toward Bubble, who revived* Firey: Well, since Coiny is off, might as well start pushing the Fan Dislikes. *pushes Blocky off* Pen: OHMYGOSHIFIWANNANBEAFANFAVORITEANDSTILLBEINTHEGAMEINEEDTOPUSHSOMEONERIGHTNOW!: *pushes Test Tube and Needle off* Flower: Out of my way I need my space *pushes everyone but Suitcase,Marshmallow,Firey,Pen,Book, & Ice Cube Marker (BFDIA): Whats up everybody * everyone and accedently pushes off Flower, Book,Ice Cube, & Marshmallow* Oops. Pen: Marker! Best bud, give me a- *trips over Marker and they both fall down screaming* Firey and Suitcase: That means, WE ARE TEAM CAPTAINS! Announcer: That's right, you two pick the teams and It will start- Oh wait a minute my mistake you both get extra points. Firey and Suitcase: But didn't we start with teams? Mephone4: Um, no. Points are advantages. You two get 45 points. Pen gets 40 and Marker get 31. Flower-Marshmallow get 29 and 24 points respectively. Fan-Box get 17. And since I am a fat and lazy slob, everyone else gets 10. Announcer: Also due to budget cuts, Gelatin will lose all of his points. So yeah vote for Gelatin,Yellow Face,Pickle,Tissues, or that useless Fries to be eliminated. (ENDSCENE) Pickle: Why did you lose all your points? Gelatin: I don't kn- Pickle: It's OK. I'm gonna be eliminated anyway. Episode 2:It's Tag or Be Tagged Announcer: Welcome to Ultimate Object World (Revamped). Fries: What's with the Mephone4: Since some people lost lets go to the elimination center. Announcer: Alright everyone I got 4 slices of cake. Whoever has a slice of cake will stay for another day. Announcer: Safe with 24 votes are Fries, Fries: Meh. Announcer: 35 votes is Yellow Face, Yellow Face: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MePhonr4: And Pickle is safe with 100. Pickle: Phew. I though I was going to be eliminated. Announcer: Gelatin. Gelatin: Yes? Announcer: You are........................................................safe with 120 vote. Tissues is eliminated with 124 votes. Tissues: Aw guys c'mon it's just my condisha- *gets flung to the LOL* Pencil: So what are we going to do at our first alliance assembly? Ruby: Lets party! Pencil: No RUBY! Ice Cube: We have to think of upcoming challenges. Marshmallow: *walk to Freesmart* Hey girls, can I join your alliance? Pencil: Marshmallow, I'd love to, but there isn't enough room in our alliance. Marshmallow: *sigh* Okay then. *walks sadly* Ice Cube: Speaking of which, I noticed that there are 34 boys and 24 girls. So there are 10 more boys the girls. Announcer: *randomly appears* Wait a minute, Ice Cube, you just give me an idea. A tagging contest. If someone gets hurt, they are out. Go. Flower: Wait, they said that they would eliminate if killed? OK, then... *OJ breaks,Paper gets ripped,Balloon gets popped,Box gets smashed* Gelatin: Oh no. Puffball can fly! *gets an idea* I know! *jumps on a trampoline and reaches Puffball and smacks her down* Puffball: Why you... *dies* Gelatin: *falls on the ground smashed* Suitcase: I'm sorry *kick Bomby and bomb who explodes* Fan: C'mon! Go! *pushes Baseball down* Baseball: *rolls down while screaming flies into the air squashing Cherries,Donut,Tissues,Yin-Yang,Coiny,and Nickel. Yellow Face: This is taking too long. *eats everyone except Teardrop* Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. Good. Announcer: Yellow Face, that is illegal. Teardrop wins. You get 20 points. Teardrop: *dabs* (Teardrop gains 20 points, putting her out of the danger zone. Puffball replaces her.) Announcer: Dora,OJ,Paper,Balloon,Box,Puffball,and Gelatin, You are in the danger zone. Gelatin: Aw. Again? Mephone4: Yes Gelatin, again. So vote off either Dora,Yellow Face,Paper,Balloon,Box,Puffball or Gelatin to be eliminated. (Endscene) (Lightbulb is seen reviving Puffball.) Episode 3: Ruby is Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super Hot Ruby: Hmm... I'm hungry. Donut: I can see that. *grabs a ghost pepper* Here, eat this! Ruby: OK! *eats* Delicious. Pencil: You can handle the heat! Ruby: Yep! Wait... does it have side effects? Donut: I'm not sure. Ruby: Oh god, that is a bad sign. (Opening Credits) OJ: Why don't we even have teams? Eraser: I know! This is so boring. Announcer: We will have teams, but I'll get to that later. TBA Contestants Gelatin.png|Gelatin Fan-0.png|Fan 185px-Suitcase.png|Suitcase 200px-BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby Book.png|Book 182px-Cherries.png|Cherries Donut.png|Donut Yin-yang 2.png|Yin-Yang Puffball.PNG|Puffball Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube BalloonII.png|Balloon Teardrop.png|Teardrop Apple.png|Apple 108px-Leafy.png|Leafy Bow.png|Bow Firey 27.png|Firey 150px-Lightbulb New2014.png|Lightbulb Pin.png|Pin Baseball.png|Baseball Pen.png|Pen Nickel.png|Nicke Tennis Ball.png|Tennis Ball Knife.png|Knife Needle.png|Needle 200px-PaperCreation.png|Paper Bubble.png|Bubble OJ.png|OJ Flower.png|Flower Cheesy.png|Cheesy Bomby bfdi.png|Bomby TestTubePro.png|Test Tube Trophy.png|Trophy Rocky2.png|Rocky MicrophonePro.png|Microphone Woody.PNG|Woody Dough....png|Dough Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Spongy.png|Spongy SoapPro.png|Soap PicklePOSE.png|Pickle Eraser.png|Eraser 81px-David 2.png|David Dora.png|Dora Fries.png|Fries Yellow Facey.png|Yellow Face Salt.png|Salt Pepper.png|Pepper Bomb.png|Bomb Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush Coiny.png|Coiny 1)Blocky.png|Blocky Pencil.png|Pencil 150px-Match 11.png|Match Snowball.png|Snowball 200px-TacoCreation.png|Taco Box.png|Box 100px-Marker.png|Marker Tissues2017Pose.png|Tissues-58th Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity